


绝非欢愉

by MarianaTrench



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 18:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarianaTrench/pseuds/MarianaTrench
Summary: ===CP: 银土ONLY现代向，银时患有糖尿病，土方是警察署副长大片H，慎入，观看时请出示身份证><===





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ===   
CP: 银土ONLY  
现代向，银时患有糖尿病，土方是警察署副长  
大片H，慎入，观看时请出示身份证><  
===

〖01〗

土方是极其轻松简单地就能勾起银时的性欲的：土方的背影土方的侧脸；天热时候随手撩起刘海后露出的额头，洗完澡带着香皂味道腋窝下的湿润润；天冷的时候呼出那一口白雾和冻红的脸，钻进被窝时冰冰凉的手脚……

那天晚上他们做完一次后银时并没有满意，从头到尾都是说不出口的不舒爽，于是他厮磨着土方的嘴角还想求着再来第二次。  
土方刚刚值完班，累得太阳穴的神经突突地跳着，软了心答应了一声，接着，一歪头就睡着了。  
银时亲了半天才发觉土方没有回音，心疼，把熊熊欲火硬憋下去，抱着土方睡了。

第二天土方在闹钟响起之前就醒了，起了身回头看看那个睡相不太老实的人，掖了掖被子去洗漱。  
银时在土方走出房间后的零点一秒里睁眼了。  
今天，他没有晨勃。

这一周里，他只晨勃了两次。

清晨是一天里土方的心情最好的时候，他喜欢叼着烟沿着河岸走去警署，让阳光穿过树荫然后穿透自己。第一支烟抽的很慢，快到警署的时候再点第二支烟，站在警署门口呼啦啦地几口就吸收完尼古丁，灭了烟蒂去上班。

银时仰面躺在床上盯着天花板发呆，那里有裂纹，错综复杂得像是他现在的内心。  
他在脑海里闪过了一万个土方的影子，他拥抱着土方，吻得热情而迷惘，激烈炙渴，他的手摩挲过土方的背，沿着脊柱一溜地轻点下去。  
土方在他耳边喘，呼出的气吻着他的耳朵，麻酥酥的。  
银时清晰地感觉到血液朝着下腹冲去，兴奋。

可是他并没有如预期那样的，硬到足够可以贯穿土方。

银时愣了几秒，立起身，狠狠地把枕头砸向了墙面，然后无力地往下倒，脸埋在了被子里，听不见地呜咽着。  
他知道糖尿病会引起阴茎勃起功能障碍。

“早知道就不偷吃巧克力芭菲了。”  
嘤咽。

银时晚上睡觉的时候变得很老实，土方倒是觉得清闲，他又累了一整天，太阳穴突突地跳着，倒头就睡。  
银时盯着天花板，使劲地催眠着自己。

他现在想做爱，发狂地想。  
想冲撞着土方的身体听着他不可抑制地声音。  
想看着他咬着自己的手臂狠狠地磕出牙印。  
想揉着他的屁股抬着他的腰，让他的高潮绵长而不停息。

可是现在的他做不到。  
只能把自己的手指关节咬出了血。

土方揉了揉太阳穴，他终于轮休了，平时银时总是嘲讽他们警局的排班不是给人排的。  
这回他倒是并没有累得瘫在床上睡得不省人事，因为银时这段时间识相地没怎么碰他所以有了足够的休息。  
他对此很感激。

银时坐在沙发上看JUMP，感觉得到土方走近，没抬头。  
“看这种幼稚的东西干嘛？MEGAZINE才是王道啊王道。”土方坐在银时的边上。  
银时翻了一页，“阿银我啊，想学龟派气功啊。”其实他的心思并不在JUMP上，盯着《O影忍者》说着龟派气功。

土方忽然凑了过去，亲上了。  
银时惊了一跳，看着那对眸子蓝得像是月长石般通透明亮，脸部的每一根汗毛都能感觉到土方呼出的气的走势。  
惊悚了，向后退了，红色的眼眸从没有像现在这么惊慌失措地东瞧西望过，土方顺着扑过去的力道往银时身上靠，银时只能伸出手扶住。  
“多……多串……”  
土方第一次见到银时对于性爱这件事的排斥态度，满脑子铺满了“我操！老子难得主动你还他妈的给我摆架子，不干了！”

银时盯着土方猛然走开的背影愣神。

土方是因为觉得四肢酸痛所以醒过来，他迷蒙地别过头看了一眼时间，才只有凌晨，想翻个身动动手脚接着睡，却发现自己根本动不了。  
手被绑在床头的栏杆上，大小腿被捆在了一起岔了开来。  
维持着这种姿势，浑身赤裸。  
他惊了醒了，隐约看见床边站了一个人，逆着月光打着光晕看得出头顶的那圈白色卷毛。  
“坂田银时你他妈的在干吗？”土方很生气。  
银时凑下身吻着土方，土方撇着脸闪躲，“你个混蛋！把我放开！”

土方的眼睛被蒙上了，接着他感觉到屋里开了灯。

“坂田银时！你——”

后穴一阵凉，土方熟悉这个润滑膏的感觉，“早不做晚不做，老子明天还要上班啊！”  
银时没说话，直白地插进了一支手指。  
土方看不见，完全没有准备，整个人都绷紧了，银时感觉到自己的手指被肉壁紧紧包裹着甚至在往里吸着。

相处的时间久了，土方很久没有在做爱这件事情上觉得羞耻了。  
现在他的阴茎已经羞耻地半昂起了头。

银时又往里插了一根手指，过了一会儿又是一根，然后抽插，翻腾。

四根手指。

“多串里面，好暖和。”银时终于开口了，语调暧昧，但是看不见表情。

土方觉得四肢缺血麻得有点疼，后穴已经不可抑制地收缩着，在银时抽出的时候往里吸着又在银时插入的时候往外推着。  
“你到底……想干嘛……”恐惧是一种一点就炸的心情。

银时抽出了手，已经被扩展完的菊穴开阖着，是诱惑是迷艳。  
“坂田银时我他妈的警告你——唔——”被塞上了口塞之后只能支支吾吾地吐着喉音。

银时看着已经高昂起头的小多串，拿着一支尺寸可观的假阴茎在穴口打着转，土方明显地排斥着这个剧情的发展，死命地扭着腰，于是银时一手扶着土方的腰，一手把假阴茎一推到底。  
扩张过了可依旧是疼痛的并且让人恐惧的，土方最大程度地弓起身，喉咙底发出嘶吼的声音已经沙哑了，布后面被蒙着的眼睛充血着，被绑在一起的手死命地抠着手心，已经破了皮流了血。

银时打开了开关，直接调到了最高档。  
两个人都没发声音，房间里只剩下了嗡嗡的声响。

土方蓦地软了力气，瘫在了床上，每一个细胞都在抽搐。

银时握上土方的肉茎，上下撸动着，又趴上去轻轻啃着乳头，舔着胸口，不停地喊着土方的名字，神志不清。  
他把土方的腰抬高了拿着假阴茎抽插着，企图让土方的高潮变得绵延不绝无止无休。

土方喷射出一股白浊，银时趴在土方的身上喘息了半天之后拿走了口塞，抬头看见了土方流血的手。

他抱着自己爱的人，为自己的病态和无能感到痛苦。  
土方还没有从高潮的余韵里出来，银时整个人都在发抖。

银时解了绑在土方身上的绳子和蒙着眼睛的布，搓揉着麻得快失去知觉的四肢，看着那对像是深渊一样的蓝色眼睛。

“对不起。”

===TBC===

虐你妹啊（。  
好吧真的挺虐的QAQ  
可是我是亲妈啊亲妈，咳咳（有你这么变态的亲妈吗？？？  
玩票大的喽，男友换上ED，衷心土方不离不弃这种狗血的剧情。（会被追杀的吧真的会的吧！！！

银时：海沟啊，阿银我什么时候病会好啊【看胯下】  
海沟：【啃手指】等我器械H写得无聊了你病就好了  
土方：【拔刀】

银时：海沟啊，据说土方会被下O药，是真的吗？  
海沟：嗯，真的，可是你操不了  
土方：【拔刀】

银时：海沟啊，据说会有公交H野外H办公室H海边沙滩帐篷H厕所H……选一个让阿银我上一次嘛……治病这种事情不是应该是循序渐进的嘛？  
海沟：……你想太多了，我写的文就是我的世界我做主，哼，任性

银时：妈的老子都已经配合你患ED了阿银我的一世英名都交给你了土方的幸福和性福也都没了你他妈的还给我任性？【砍】


	2. Chapter 2

〖02〗

土方什么都没有说，默契地缄口不提银时的病。  
但是他依旧坐在办公室里失神。  
听见了拉链拉动的的声响。  
低了头，银时蹲坐在办公桌底下。  
“你在这里干嘛？”土方被吓了一跳，倒抽了一口冷气，猛地往后退，靠在了椅背上，低头看着银时。  
银时眯眼抬着，从拉链被拉开的门襟那儿把手伸进了土方的裤子里。  
“混蛋！你——”土方瞪着眼想去抓银时的手，银时把另一只手放在嘴边，食指贴着嘴唇：“嘘——办公室外面好像有人诶。”

山崎进来了。  
土方的脸上闪过了一丝惊慌的表情，顺势一脚把银时揣进了办公桌的最深处，又换上一张公务脸，“干什么？怎么没有敲门？”皱了眉头就看起来严厉得很。  
山崎紧张地结巴，“副——副长，我……我敲了，可是你没有回音，我看门虚掩的所以我就……我就进来了。”  
土方看山崎的样子像是并没有发现屋子里的银时，松了一口气，“说吧，什么事？”  
山崎交上了汇报表，毕恭毕敬，“报告副长，A点B点还有E点都没有发现嫌疑人的踪迹，还有……”  
土方越来越恍惚，因为银时已经掏出了他的肉茎舌尖在龟头上打着圈绕着环，然后等着小土方有些苏醒了就一口含了上去，熟练地吞吐了起来。  
为了不发出任何声音，土方狠狠地把指甲掐进了自己的肉里，拿舌头死顶着上颚做着深呼吸，微微颤抖，情不由己。  
血液无法抑制地朝着下腹冲去，欲望的顶端已经肿胀得很厉害了，在银时嘴里翻滚着被拨动着，睾丸被搓揉着调戏着。  
山崎看着面色潮红呼吸不稳的土方问：“副长，不舒服吗？”  
“没……没有……”土方用最后一点的力气抬脚踹开银时，银时却一把抓住了土方的脚，微微抬高，让自己更加方便地可以蹂躏着睾丸，甚至对着裸露出来的，菊穴和睾丸当中的那块皮肤，舔了上去。

山崎汇报完了，又问了一次：“副长……您……您真的没事吧？”  
“我说了没事——！”土方有些暴躁地狂吼，吓得山崎赶紧溜出了办公室，关上了门。  
“混蛋天然卷！”土方低下头看着银时，后者带着满脸的无辜表情，嘴里还含着土方的肉茎。  
听着怒声，银时的舌尖轻轻地，若有若无地沿着土方的阴茎拂过去。  
然后猛地吮吸。

土方无力地趴在了桌子上，抽搐着。  
白浊呛了银时满口，从办公桌底下爬了出来找了纸巾擦去，搂上土方的腰扶着，手环过去解开了裤子。  
那个黑头发的男人浑身发软，任由银时的一根手指沾着润滑膏插入了后穴并且抽插了起来。  
银时对于土方的前列腺是寻找得熟门熟路，他的手指修长而且有力，对着那个区域按了下去，看着还没有从前一场高潮余韵中走出来的土方再一次抽搐起来，他很满意。  
“混蛋……”土方有气无力地瘫软着，“你想干什么？”  
“满足你。”银时凑在土方的耳边说，一手解着扣子，指尖划过土方的脖颈，锁骨，胸口，乳首……“有没有渴望过阿银我的抚摸？有没有怀念过阿银我把你操得喘不过气来的日子？”  
指尖划过的地方顺延着起了鸡皮疙瘩，“没有，从来没有……这里是办公室，放开我……快点，放开我……”

“偏不。”银时不知道从哪里拿来了两个跳蛋塞了进去，“待会儿你还要开会是吧？”  
“坂田银时！”土方努力地把手往后探去，想把跳单拿出来，银时却猛地把跳单开到了最大，不大的办公室里塞满了充满色气的“嗡嗡”声。  
土方忍不住又坐回了凳子上，臀瓣一挤压，把本来在口上的跳蛋塞进了更深处。  
酥软无力。  
银时调回了最小档，让土方有足够的力道和精力可以站起来，递上了文件夹：“这是你开会要用的东西，副长大人。”

土方坐在会议室里，心神不宁。  
跳蛋开到了最小档，即便是站在身边，不认真仔细狠命地竖起耳朵听，也是听不见声音的。  
但是这样子的震动幅度，更加让人酥痒难耐，像是羽毛在腋窝在大腿内侧扫过去，致命得勾着性欲却又一点都无法满足。  
土方忍不住地挪了一下屁股蹭过了凳子。  
结果却是越发的难耐。  
做汇报的人声音越来越远，土方觉得自己好像是被拖入了水下。  
“副长——这件事情您怎么看呐？”总悟懒洋洋地点了土方的名字，土方只能回过神来略尴尬地看着大家，听着总悟的嘲讽：“副长开会的时候也开小差吗？这个样子怎么能行呐？”  
近藤帮着打马虎眼：“哎呀，最近这几个案子大家也都知道，十四是不眠不休地在为案子操劳啊，偶尔开个小差也是可以理解的嘛，大家也都体谅一下，体谅一下。”

开完会，近藤大咧咧地拍了拍土方的肩膀：“好好休息啊十四，身体要紧，身体要紧！”

后穴里的跳蛋倏地加大了力度，土方坐在凳子上直不起身子。  
“怎么啦，十四，脸色这么差劲，不舒服吗？”近藤凑近了看着土方的脸色时而发白时而潮红。  
跳蛋的震动幅度越加大了。  
土方意识到了，立马推开近藤，清了清嗓子：“没事，我没事。近藤桑，你先走吧，案子上有些事情我还想再考虑一下。”  
近藤收起自己的东西，“还是要注意休息啊，十四。”然后把土方一个人留在了会议室里。

银时从会议室边上的杂物间里溜出来，晃了晃手里的遥控器。  
“你个混蛋！快点关掉！”土方压低着声音责怪着。  
银时走到跟前，“怎么能关掉？这玩意儿现在根本满足不了你，是吧？”探头过去舔了舔土方的耳垂，“让我猜猜，前面已经硬得不行了吧？所以没法站起来跟大家一起回办公室。后穴正在一开一合吧？还没有射精就已经快要高潮了，对不对？”  
土方伸手想推开银时。  
银时三两下就解开了土方的裤子，小土方高高地昂着头。  
“混蛋！会议室的门还没有锁！”土方低声地骂着，“你想死吗？去切腹吧！我帮你介错好不好！”  
“是是是，阿银我切腹的话，介错的人肯定是你。”银时把土方拉了站起来，背对着自己，手指在后穴口抚摸着，从外面就能感受到内里的肉壁的蠕动收缩。

银时把自己的欲望塞进了土方体内。  
土方吓了一跳，“你不是——？”  
跳蛋还在体内嗡嗡作响，银时无所顾忌地开动了起来，贴着土方的耳朵说：“叫得轻一点，外面听得见哦，而且还没有锁门哦。”  
土方一手撑在桌子上，另一只手捂着自己的嘴。  
“停下……快……停下……”含糊不清地求饶着。

土方的前端感觉到了异样，忍不住低头看去，肉茎被银时套上了飞机杯。  
身后是银时的使劲抽插，身前是飞机杯无情地套弄着，磨得有些疼，可是快感却无限地上升着。

土方射出来的时候觉得自己一根手指也动不了。

他缓了好久才能睁开眼睛，看见熟悉的天花板。  
耳边是熟悉的均匀的呼吸声。

天蒙蒙亮的。

小土方翘得老高。

做了一个梦。

===TBC===


	3. Chapter 3

〖03〗

土方使劲地揉了揉自己的太阳穴让自己清醒过来，小心翼翼地起身。  
动作尽力地轻柔，没有惊扰到睡着了的银时。

他在公车上拉着把手发愣，还没从自己的梦里回过神来。  
他觉得仿佛是银时依旧在抚摸着他，有只手绕过腰解开腰带，再从裤腰里探了进去，从腰窝开始往下摸，摸到股沟，指尖蹭着两瓣臀瓣间的紧闭细缝摩擦。  
然后手指轻轻柔柔地勾了一勾，臀瓣分了些开来。  
一阵幽凉。  
土方清醒了过来。  
这并不是仿佛，这是事实。  
有人站在他的身后，把手探进了他的裤子里。

电车痴汉。

土方轻声地低头说：“我是警察，你给我老实一点，不然大家都难堪。”  
背后那个人没有说话，土方感觉到了股沟那里有冰凉液体划过，熟悉的感觉，握着吊杆的手爆了青筋，他可以预料到了，那只手接着就要借着润滑剂插入他的身体里。  
土方向后狠狠地跺了一下，踩在了那个痴汉的脚上。  
并没有预期中的惨叫和收手，那个在股沟探索到指尖只是稍稍停顿了一会儿，接着继续前行。  
“你——”咬牙切齿，然后使劲地屏气，让自己的肌肉僵硬着企图阻挡那只无耻的手。  
土方感觉到了那人在自己的耳后呼出的气。  
湿热。

反复不停地磨蹭着，软化着，酥麻而且诱惑人的禁断，让人迷神迷惘。  
刹车。  
土方没有站稳，忍不住向边上跨了一步。  
手指就在这个档口趁虚而入，直接插入了菊穴里并且立刻开始搅动了起来。  
“你——！”土方恶狠狠地瞪着眼，咬着嘴唇免得自己发出呻吟。  
他的手在颤抖，他在犹豫要不要行使警察的职权将这个变态捉拿归案，但是又觉得现在已近太晚了，那个人已近把手指插了进来——现在已经是两根了——刺激着他。  
几日没有性爱了，身体却依旧敏感。  
小土方不听话地微微昂起头，让主人害怕地拿着公文包挡在了身前。

“混蛋……”土方越来越难以思考，下身的充血和空虚感占据了大量的脑细胞去处理。  
他深呼吸，使劲地扩张着自己的胸肺。

车子进了隧道，昏昏暗暗。

已经是三根手指了，正在没有阻碍地抽插着。

快驶出了隧道，车厢里有些从车前来的光，把车里的每个上班族的脸都印在了车窗上。

土方看清了。  
身后的那个，是坂田银时。

“坂田银时你——”话还没说完，一颗跳蛋被推入了菊穴，并且被顶入了深处，开到了最大档。  
土方双腿一软，银时搂住他的腰，侧过身掩住，帮他把裤腰系好，在他耳朵旁吐气，“需要扶着你进警局吗？”  
“你……给我拿出来！快点！”土方用着命令的口吻。  
“车到站了，快下车吧，否则，要迟到了哦。”银时抬起手把手腕上的表面对准土方的脸，让他看时间，然后亲了亲土方的耳垂。

土方软着腿下了车，走进警局，内心里诅骂着银时。  
“副长，您不舒服吗？”进门就撞上了山崎退，后者看着神色不自然的副长，担心地皱皱眉。  
“没……没事。”土方想去洗手间将那该死的跳蛋拿出身体。  
山崎将文件夹递在土方面前：“正好副长您来了，前几天的案子有了新进展，大家都到了，开会吧。”  
“现……现在？”土方的背上在出汗，衬衫黏在了身上。  
山崎点点头，很肯定地说，“对啊，对啊，现在。副长，那个嫌疑人有逃跑的嫌疑，所以应该尽早实施抓捕。会议的东西都准备好了，就等您来了。”  
这群小子什么时候这么的自觉了——土方咬咬嘴唇，调整着呼吸，尽力无视后体的震荡不停。

他坐进会议室的时候恍惚间觉得自己又回到了梦境里。  
部下们做着汇报，他尽力地认真仔细地听着，他已经大致地适应了震荡的频率，表面上看起来一派和谐。  
他现在最害怕的，是近藤老大会听见自己体内那诡异的嗡嗡声。  
突然，跳蛋停了下来。

土方不由自主地把两条腿互相磨蹭了一下，刚刚被挑起的性欲现在正在瘙痒难耐而且难以抑制。  
近藤看着土方忽红忽白的脸，关心地小声问：“十四啊，没事吧？”  
“没……没事。”土方紧张地支起了腰杆，跳蛋又忽然在身体里愉悦地蹦跶了起来。  
“注意休息啊，不要总是那么忙，今天下午，你就放假吧。”近藤拍拍土方的肩膀，然后帮着总结了一下会议。

“坂田银时你个混蛋——”土方在厕所里咒骂着，他的手向后绕去插进自己的菊穴里正在探寻者那个嗡嗡叫着的声源，他的手指修长，可是依旧只能勉强触碰到身体深处的跳蛋。  
混合着润滑液，土方根本没有办法把它拿出来。  
他的手指在自己的后穴里进出着，一派淫靡的样子。

“土方副长，要阿银我来帮你吗？”他听到了边上那个隔间里传来的声音，一字一顿地回复：“混蛋天然卷，想死吗！”  
“别叫那么响，是想让你们警局的人都来看你怎么样自慰吗？”银时靠在了隔间的挡板上，双手抱胸。  
“你到底想怎么样？”土方一手撑在马桶盖上，一手向自己高高撅起的屁股后探过去，已经努力了很久了，手臂和肩膀都酸疼得不行。  
“要我帮你吗？”  
“不需要——”  
“那你就靠自己的力量把它排出来吧，别撅着屁股了，蹲下来吧，用力，它就会一点点出来的。”  
“混蛋——去死吧！去切腹吧！”土方照做的蹲下来，跳蛋的频率又猛地上升了一个档次，双腿麻软险些坐在了地上，“把它关了，快点！”  
“遥控器坏了，对不起，你就忍一下吧。”

土方终于把跳蛋拿了出来，歇息了好一会儿才有力气开门走出去。  
撞进了一个怀里，然后又被推着重新回了隔间，锁上门。  
银时解开土方裤子的动作十分熟练而且迅速，并且在他碰触到土方前茎的时候那一股白浊就立刻喷射了出来。  
土方在高潮里懵神了几秒，一条后庭龙钻进了后穴里。  
后庭龙柔软却长，肆意地在土方那已经扩张过的后穴里畅游，戳触到了前列腺，然后银时打开了开关。

被折磨了一早晨，再加上一晚上的春梦，那些积攒不停地喷发，土方有了些高潮时抽搐的迹象，银时摸着他的臀部下端，轻轻搓揉着，为了让这一份高潮更加绵长。

土方浑身无力地摊在了银时的身上，软绵绵的提不起精神，喘着气，衬衫已经被汗水浸透了。  
“你给我去……切腹……”  
“那你帮我介错怎么样？”

银时把怀里的人抱得很紧很紧，吮吸着他的耳垂摸着他的胸膛，闻着空气里有他汗水的湿润气息，感受着爱人的心跳慢慢地恢复正常。  
“坂田银时，你到底想干什么。”土方的睫毛扑闪着，他低下头，没有去看身后那个抱着自己的人。  
“我想给你，我什么都想给你，不管我做得到做不到的我都想给你。”  
“这个样子是错的，银时，没有性我是不介意的，我们刚开始交往的那几年里不是也没有性吗？”

“可是现在不一样了，我们有过性了，再次失去，是对于两个人都无法承受的。”

土方，我听见你做梦的时候说的话了。  
你想要我。

===TBC===


	4. Chapter 4

〖04〗

“在你病好之前，别再碰我了。”

银时躺在床上看着天花板。  
他不知道自己做的是对是错，是将自己的意愿强加于对方的无理取闹还是猜透不言不语的知晓人心体贴入微。  
他害怕失去土方，并且他觉得他正在失去。那个人的每一次皱眉和声音低沉都让他胆战心惊。  
悲观主义并不是一种情绪，而是面对这个世界的态度和认知。他不是一个死气沉沉的人，可是他是一个微笑的悲观主义者。  
这一生一世我们和别人做爱或者是拥有爱情，这都没什么大不了的，稀罕的是碰到了解自己并且自己也了解对方的人。  
然而碰到这样的人，再失去，是这个世界上最可悲也最可怕的世界。

悲伤让他像一具死尸，行如走肉。

手机响了，连着响了五声他才接起来，是近藤的电话。  
“那个——万事屋的吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“十四出事了。”

土方被人下了药，神志不清地浑身燥热，几乎是要抽搐了。  
银时把近藤摁在墙上：“你们出任务没有保护吗？没有吗？怎么会让土方一个人被抓走呢？你们的队士都是吃白饭的吗？”  
“老板，把近藤桑放开。”总悟站在边上，一如既往的懒散的面貌，眼罩被顶在额头上，眼睛底下却闪着猩红的光。  
近藤小心翼翼地说：“那个……万……万事屋……的啊……十四好像……中的是那个药啊，队医也没办法，现在，只有你……只有你可以救他了啊……”

土方的眼神迷离不定焦，正在扭捏地躺在办公室的沙发上，感觉到了有人进来，“银时……”  
嘴唇干涸得好像唾液腺不再分泌液体，声音嘶哑得仿佛想要将自己撕碎并且吞噬，“银时……”  
把这个人搂入怀里，银时磨蹭着他的背，反复念叨着：“我来了，我来了，我来了……”  
土方抬起头吻了上去，吮咬着银时的下唇瓣，他几天没回家了，胡渣粗短而坚硬，刺得银时酥痒难耐，愣住神了想把他推开，“喂……青光眼？”  
口齿含糊不清：“给我……快点给我，就现在。”

土方撕扯着自己和银时的衣服，绵软发烫，紧紧贴着，呼出的气喷在了银时脸上让人迷神而迷惘，欲望如同暗夜修罗一般死命地吞噬着两个人的理智和情感，这个世界仿佛只剩下了狂乱躁欲。  
“给我。”  
银时伸手去拿润滑膏，“喂，随身带这种东西吗。”土方亲吻着银时的耳垂，厮磨着鬓角。  
因为药物的效果，手指的刺入比之平时更加顺畅，“我随身还带着很多其他的东西，你要看吗？”  
寻找前列腺的手是熟门熟路，土方自然地微微抬起腰来让银时的侵入更加顺畅，银时从来没有见过这样子渴求着的土方，他们之前的每一次欢爱都是压抑而且含蓄的，银时不相信自己的伴侣是一个禁欲的素食主义者，可是事实是，他的伴侣通常会在“克制自己的欲望”和“释放真我”中愚昧地选择前者。  
因为，工作是更加重要的。  
坂田银时手指的突入和翻搅显然并不能满足现在的土方对于性欲的满足，他挺着腰蹭着银时的手祈求着银时加快速度和深度，药效早就让他抛离了思考的理性而完完全全地臣服于自己的内心。  
他想要银时，全身心地想要银时。

银时连着推了两颗跳蛋进去，然后拿着剩下的一颗刺激着土方身前的铃口，沿着沟壑磨蹭着，听着对方低沉的怒吼和无可抑制的爆发，土方向后弓起腰来深呼吸着想要推迟着高潮的到临，可是却抵不过身前身后的夹击。  
看着手上的白浊，银时松了一口气。  
可是土方却并不，他依旧扭捏着因为欲望并没有得到满足，他看着银时用眼神企望着得到更多的刺激。  
“难道不是射出来就好了嘛？”银时瞧着土方泛着红的皮肤，因为接触着空气的微寒而泛起了小疙瘩，变得愈加敏感，用指尖轻轻划过就能战栗不已。  
“还要，更多。”土方撑着手直起身来，凑近了银时，气呼在银时脸上，“我要你，我要的是你。”  
“土方你知道的……”银时居上临下地看着土方，他的自尊在明面上收到了挑衅，自己的伴侣却不依不饶地甚至开始撒娇：“给我好不好。”

如果人生的每一分每一秒都与理智共存，那么我们就没有那么多狂喜也没有那么多痛苦，但是，一旦人失去了在痛苦与理智中流转的能力，我们活着还有什么意思呢？

银时终于被激怒了，他的不理智被土方的不理智激怒了，他伸出手捏住土方的下巴，红的眸子即将要沁血，“想要我？”  
土方点了点头。  
银时狠命地摁着对方的脖子让他弯下腰来，这一瞬间体内的跳蛋又触及到了软肉让土方酥麻无力，银时拉开自己的裤子拉链说：“如果你能把它舔硬了，我就给你。”

土方并不喜欢口交，这是他最讨厌的。他甚至在一开始，连性爱这件事情都是排斥的。即将三十岁的男人将自己的屁股交给另一个男人蹂躏玩弄，这种事情是他非常难以接受的。  
但是现在，他正在不熟练地但却非常认真地吐弄着银时的罪孽分身。  
他套弄着，用舌头席卷着，捏着睾丸用尽一切办法刺激着银时。

银时拍了拍土方翘着的屁股，那手指插入了菊穴，那里已经一片泥泞，对着异物的进入开始进行规律的吮吸和挤压。  
对于这种反应银时很满意，他拿了根假阴茎，没有任何预告甚至没有拿出土方体内还在愉悦震荡的跳蛋，一捅到底。  
土方显然是被撕扯痛了，张了嘴低声地呻吟起来，前端却羞耻地因为身后的疼痛而硬了。  
银时打开了假阴茎的开关，并且调到了最高档。  
“混蛋——”土方趴在床上抓紧了床单缩起来，“停下，快点停下。”  
“怎么可能停下？”银时拍拍土方的脸，将土方翻过身来捏起他的肉茎，企图将尿道栓插进去。土方恐惧地挣扎着，“不可以，这个不可以！”  
银时咬住他的耳垂说：“放松，不然以后都不能用了怎么办？深呼吸啊，听话。”  
土方被疼痛刺醒了一瞬间的理智，咬牙切齿地威胁：“天然卷——给我去切腹吧！”  
“好。你给我介错。”

银时的欲望分身不停地被土方舔弄着并且已经开始翘起了头，看到这个兆头的土方愈加努力地套弄着，虽然腮帮子已经酸得让他怀疑自己是否还能正常合上嘴巴。  
他将假阴茎开到了最大档并且还抽插着，土方已经到临了好几次高潮了但是却因为身前的尿道栓而无法发泄，透明的前列腺液滴滴答答地偷偷溜出来些许，阴茎会随着身后那个粗壮的进出而不停地跳动。

猛地将土方翻过身来，土方一脸迷茫，他不停的在云端和地狱中盘旋，难受到想要让一切停下中止，又不断地在高潮中沉溺而无法自拔。  
银时拔出了假阴茎，插了进去。

“银时……”土方的意识已经开始迷离了，他眯着眼睛看着自己的爱人。

银时很快就泄了，同时他拔出了土方的尿道栓。  
土方的这顿高潮来得如同洪水，并且绵长得仿佛没有尽头。

银时躺在土方身边，把那个已经快丧失意志的人搂进了怀里。

“对不起。”土方轻声地说。  
“为什么道歉。”  
“总之对不起。”  
“嗯——没关系。”

===FIN===

===不要走===

银时：这就完了？完了？？？？？这就完了？？？？？？海沟你过来让老子砍一刀。  
海沟：拒绝。  
土方：……  
银时：卧槽我都没操上你就给我完结了？喂喂喂，说好的演完ED工资就是让我酱酱酿酿酱酱酿酿……  
海沟：什么时候说的？  
银时：就是那个……那个……你写完第一篇的时候……  
土方：呵？你们讨论过这个？【拔刀】  
海沟：没有，这家伙自己YY的【指】  
银时：（正在被男朋友家暴中）你就不能让我上一次吗，让完美健全的我上一次我家土方吗？  
海沟：【对手指】……你看，你看，有小粉丝说，不想让我治好你嘛……（推锅中……）  
银时：你是作者啊！（被男朋友家暴中）……喂喂喂，而且这么可以在小剧场里出现家暴场面啊！！！会被投诉的吧真的会被投诉的吧！！！！  
海沟：黄文都写了一万字了我害怕因为家暴被投诉？

===还是不要走===

银时从医院里出来，扶着额头。  
“所以，以后你还敢再吃那么多糖吗？”土方点了一颗烟。  
“不敢了，不敢了！老婆说啥我就干啥。”  
“滚——谁他妈的是你老婆。”  
“喂喂喂，我们打车回家吧，快点回家吧！”  
“回家干吗？我下午还得加班。”  
“我帮你请假了，已经跟大猩猩请假了。”

到了家土方就被银时扑倒在床上。  
“喂！喂！”  
银时脱裤子时的眼神如同饥饿的幼豹，这个样子让土方看了缩了缩腿，可是却丝毫不能阻止银时的动作。  
他舔着用舌头席卷着土方的每一寸肌肤，挑逗着甚至挑衅着，他们四目相对，觉得这一刹那可能可以依赖于彼此呼出的二氧化碳存活。  
土方对于润滑膏的冰凉入侵依旧是不喜欢，腰收紧了想排斥，却被银时一把搂住，一手摁着胯固定住，一手探在身后做着扩张。  
“喂，要不你今天快点，我下午还要回去办案子。”  
“快个屁啊，阿银我都禁欲这么久了。”  
“你禁欲个屁啊！天天都在花式——啊！喂！待会儿再动啊你个混蛋！停下啊喂！”

次日——  
“混蛋天然卷！我早知道不带你去医院了！”揉着腰的土方怒气冲冲地指着躺在床上的银时。  
后者在脑袋后垫着自己的手，一脸得意。

===真的结束了，小朋友们散场吧===

“马海沟你给老子去切腹！”


End file.
